Published
by VampireFreak
Summary: Sequel to A kiss wont save me, Draco's revenge. Rated for death.


As grin requested it I thought I'd write a sequel of A kiss wont save me.

Dedicated to -grin- as s/he (?) suggested it:D

--

I was right, now Harry had gone Voldermort took advantage of it and with the wizarding world in such a state of unhappiness about the boy who lived's death it was child's play. Idiots the lot of them. They should have kept their guards up but no. They mourn when they should have been fighting, mourning only causes weakness and in the end destruction. Most of England has been wiped out. I scowl as I stalk the lands taking weapons from the dead; I no longer had a wand. This would have to be done via muggle methods. For Harry…

I'd been out of Azkaban a couple of months, Voldermort let out everyone through one of his death eaters, my father is out as well. I knew he wouldn't live much longer; I didn't even need to do it. Voldermort would do that job for me.

I knew I was getting closer to Voldermort. The destruction grew more as I walked on. Bodies pilled up and burning, the smell would be unbearable to someone who hadn't been used to the smell; you could smell the bodies from miles away so I was unaffected as the smell of burning flesh crept into my nostrils.

--

I've stalked after Voldermort for a long time, almost a year, I knew how he move, his weaknesses and his strengths. He could only use his wand he used no other weapons, pathetic really… I expected better from someone who had taken over a lot of the world. I stalked out of the shadows towards him.

"Malfoy junior!" His lips form what I guessed to him is a smile, it was inhuman. I glared towards him but walked closer to him. I knew the closer I got to him with him thinking I'm not here with intent to kill him better.

"Crucio." I ducked and rolled as it came closer. He quickly fires two more spells at me. I ducked and swerved them; still on the floor I swung my legs catching his bringing him quickly to the floor. I got up with my quick grace and pointed the sword which I had hidden behind my robes to his throat.

That's when I felt a dagger to my own throat.

"My my son how you have grown." The voice chilled me and sent shivers up my spine. My father almost sounded seductive. Azkaban really did drive him insane.

"You kill me and I will still kill him I shall make sure to fall on him stabbing his heart as I fall…It shouldn't be hard." I hoped the threat worked… I needed to kill Dumbledore as well.

"Then I'd be in power little dragon." I thought in all honesty that would be worse than Voldermort. I kicked my father backwards his dagger cutting my throat but not enough to kill me, I stabbed him quickly. I watched as his eyes close the last of his life disappearing. Better him dead really but I knew I would mourn, but only when it was over, I wouldn't make the same mistake the rest of the wizarding world had made. I stay crouched over my father waiting.

"Avada Kadava!" My queue I dove away from where I was crouched I rolled and get myself up quickly slitting the throat of Voldermort open. I watched smirking as he bleeds. I cut open his forehead in a lighting bolt, and then turning to father I cut his head the same way. Harry may have died, I thought, but he is killing, I do it for him. I took off my shirt and ripped off enough to wrap around my neck to stop the bleeding. I needed my strength for killing Dumbledore.

--

It took me longer than I'd hoped to recover my injury. I stayed in Rosemary Pomfrey's home. Her mother was Poppy Pomfrey and I'd explained what happened she didn't need much convincing. She helped me recover but like her mother she wouldn't let anyone leave her care until they were perfectly better. I told her that and she smiled. It's a long time since I'd seen anyone smile and hers was just enough to brighten my day.

I was out after about a month, I'd thanked Rosemary and promised I would visit her. I walked out into the world again which slowly was being repaired. As I suspected Dumbledore had hidden and he was the one who was leading the rest of the world into sorting everything out. It would be difficult to get to him whilst he had so many people surrounding him. People all assumed Weasel and Granger had stopped Voldermort, but they were in fact watching me as I killed him and marked him and my father with Harry's mark. I stayed hidden knowing they would send me back to Azkaban if I let myself be known, I watched as Weasel soaked up the glory and Granger with nothing in her eyes, darkness. It almost reminded me of how Harry's eyes were to the end, filled with nothing. No hopes or dreams. I actually pitied her.

I had my opportunity when Dumbledore slept after five weeks of watching, that was the only time he was not watched or with people. I snuck into his room which was not an easy task with the enchantment on the doors and while he slept I cut his throat like I had done with Voldermort, then upon his head I slashed a lightning bolt on to it.

"Now my work is done." I whispered before exiting. Not knowing that in killing Dumbledore a poison was put into my bloodstream via a curse he had done on himself, giving me merely two weeks to live. I must admit Dumbledore is a sneaky bastard. I moved into Rosemary's for my last two weeks of my life and she cried when she told me that I had a poison in me. I told her not to worry and to get me a quill and some ink.

I wrote this all down merely to share how I Draco Malfoy saw things, and with my money I published it, thousands of copies… if there even is that many people left but this way I know someone will read it. If not just for the hell of it but out of curiosity. This is the real story. Not the other one, believe me or not this is the truth.

--

Hermione closed the book and sighed, the story was out and she no longer had to put up with the tale she had been given, she was never a hero, she was just a nothing, sat in a cage driven almost to insanity, driving her to hate what she had done, Ron basked in the glory whilst she sat there saying nothing, only listening to Ron's lies. She hated it all.

--

"Harry…" Draco looked up at the man he loved, his face screwed up in confusion. Was he dreaming? "Where are we..?" Harry smiled slightly. He moved over to Draco and hugged him, snuggling his head into the crook of Draco's neck. Then Draco knew, he was no longer living. His time was over and he was with Harry. Harry pulled back smiling

"Come on… I haven't gone yet I've been waiting for you love!" Walking towards the light in the tunnel, Draco holding Harry's hand, they smiled. They were free to do anything they wanted now and here maybe a kiss could save someone. They kissed briefly before nevously walking into the bright light, nervous at what they would find…

--

A/n you like? Review please :D The book Draco published was out the day he died, and also that's not the WHOLE book… just snippits of it… but I'm not going to write out the whole thing… Oh and also do you think I should do a side story… another oneshot of course about Hermione being locked up and how she is feeling now?


End file.
